The field of the disclosure relates generally to providing backup redundancy in a dynamically multi-configurable line replaceable unit, and more specifically, to methods and systems for emulating failed aircraft units across multiple communications bus sources.
Modern aircraft are configured with a multitude of systems. Many of these systems communicate to one another via communications buses. Generally, operation of one such system is somewhat dependent on data generated via operation of another such system. Such systems include, navigation, fuel monitoring, altitude sensors, communications, radar, autopilot, and in the case of military aircraft, various weapons and defense systems to name a very few. Such systems are generally made up of one or more components that operate together as a system and are typically programmed to provide the flight crew with one or more displays that provide status, and allow for flight crew input. As is easily understood, pilots are dependent on the data received on such displays for operation of the aircraft and for other aspects of a mission being performed via the aircraft, such as delivery of a payload and gathering of data.
The various components of such systems are often referred to as “line-replaceable-units” (LRUs). One type of LRU is a highly complex module often incorporating several processors for controlling and/or monitoring one or more components or subassemblies of an aircraft. Other LRUs are simple, such a mechanical device that outputs a signal based on a position of an engine nozzle. Certain LRUs may be provided to monitor and/or control one or more external devices such as an actuator, valve, motor, etc., associated with a particular component or assembly of the aircraft. An LRU typically also generates output signals which can be monitored to determine if the LRU and/or the component with which it is associated is not operating properly.
The various displays of an aircraft are also considered to be LRUs. Certain systems, for example, a navigation system may include several LRUs one of which is a dedicated display. A multi-function display may display navigation related data, as well as data from other systems, the data being displayed selectable by the pilot. Depending on a configuration of an avionics suite, one or both of the dedicated display and the multi-function display may communicate via one of the afore-mentioned communications buses.